


hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, bc buffy wouldn't want the big white wedding and marty will do anything to make her happy, muffy being common law partners hits so different, so uh yeah, that's what this fic is abt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Of all the ways it could happen, they are at the grocery store, getting their weekly groceries and playfully arguing about whether or not Buffy really needs six different bottles of Gatorade.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

Of all the ways it could happen, they are at the grocery store, getting their weekly groceries and playfully arguing about whether or not Buffy really needs six different bottles of Gatorade.

Buffy is arguing that she does need the six bottles, saying that the demon spawn inside her (as they’ve grown to refer to their baby) is keeping her dehydrated and Dr. Bradshaw said she needed to stay hydrated anyways. Marty rolls his eyes and places the Gatorade in the trolley, deciding it’s not worth the argument.

They make their way into the next aisle, and that’s when they bump into their old Home Ec teacher, Mrs Romanova. She smiles at both of them before speaking. “Buffy Driscoll. Marty DeMargo. Two of my finest students! Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Her faint Russian accent is still there and they talk to her for a short while before she finally addresses the elephant in the room after noticing Buffy’s steadily growing baby bump.

“You’re expecting. Congratulations! How long have you two been married?” Marty looks at Buffy and Buffy looks at him. It only takes a minute before Buffy bursts out laughing and Marty rolls his eyes at her as he starts to explain over her cackling.

“We aren’t married. At least not officially. We’re common law partners. But we’ve been together since freshman year, if you remember, so almost 10 years this November.” Buffy had calmed down, and she was nodding along, a smile on her face.

“I didn’t want the big white wedding. Seemed like too much work and time. Technically we enloped.” Mrs Romanova stares at them for a moment before laughing herself. “That definitely sounds like the you I knew Ms Driscoll. Or is it Mrs Driscoll?” Buffy shrugged. “Either way works for me.”

Mrs Romanova smiles at them before hugging them both. “Well, I’m just glad that you are both happy. Happy early anniversary and please do let the little one know that I say hi.” They both nod as she walks away, before Buffy starts laughing again, her hand on her bump.

“Can you believe? Us? Married?” Marty rolls his eyes at her again. “Technically we are.” Buffy snorts, grabbing the trolley from him. “Y'know what I mean!”

She started walking and Marty shook his head before following her. “Whatever Driscoll. Whatever.”


End file.
